A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to window treatment systems, and more particularly to a window treatment which utilizes universal brackets for supporting the same on a wall or window frame.
B. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a clutch operated window treatment-system or roller shade mechanism must have a bracketing system for supporting the components thereof. Typically, there would be one bracket for supporting the spring clutch and a second different bracket for supporting the corresponding idler. In addition, for each spring clutch and idler having a different size, there would have to be another set of brackets for supporting these elements. Furthermore, if a different shape fascia or head rail was to be used, a new type of bracket would have to be designed. Moreover, the head rail would have to be notched in order to create clearance for the spring clutch, which additionally complicates fabrication.
As a result, different brackets had to be provided for each type of window treatment system. This made the manufacturing process more complicated than otherwise desired. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a window treatment or roller shade system which utilized a universal bracketing system for supporting the components thereof.